Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
27 jun 2008 19:10 (UTC) Please do not say or place warnings anything on this talk page __TOC__ 22 dec 2007 18:49 (UTC) Voer de formule in Voer de formule in Weg Ik ga hier weg Pierlot McCrooke 2 mei 2008 08:56 (UTC) :Grote gelijke, saaie bedoening is het hier geworden hé. Moonkittentoutcourt 2 mei 2008 14:55 (UTC) ::Alsjeblieft, blijf hier nog even, als jullie actief worden wordt de rest vanzelf ook actief. en anders moeten we met Lovia onderhandelen over een "samenvoeging" van onze landen.Bob I 2 mei 2008 16:08 (UTC) :::Deze Geofictie wiki heeft trouwens wat meer gebruikers nodig Pierlot McCrooke 2 mei 2008 16:28 (UTC) ::::Wow, misschien moeten we daar naartoe verhuizen, of moeten we juist contact leggen en een buurland worden? (btw, Al, Dimitri, laat je eens horen.)Bob I 3 mei 2008 17:21 (UTC) :::::Ben eens benieuwd wat hier allemaal staat te gebeuren. Ik sta reeds te trappelen van ongeduld om het uiteindelijke resultaat op geofictie te zien. ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 14:41 (UTC) Je GP Ben je boos ? ¿Lars Washington? 19 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) :Ik kan niet tegen die vervelende bucurestean Pierlot McCrooke 19 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::Komt wel goed. Als je Lovia leuker vindt kun je beter gewoon Libertas negeren. --OWTB 19 mei 2008 17:23 (UTC) :::Libertas kan ook leuk worden Pierlot McCrooke 19 mei 2008 17:24 (UTC) ::::Alles kan. --OWTB 19 mei 2008 17:25 (UTC) Zeg me eens recht in het gezicht hoe vervelend ik ben. Misschien kan ik je dan verder helpen. 20 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) :Pierloto? 21 mei 2008 13:14 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je daarmee? Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:17 (UTC) :::Zeg gewoon de waarheid. 21 mei 2008 13:29 (UTC) ::::dat is mijn mediabedrijf in lovia Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:31 (UTC) :::::Dat bedoel ik niet, zie mijn zin daarboven. 21 mei 2008 13:36 (UTC) ::::Je bent vervelend omdat je slechte dingen heb gezegt tegen de koning van lovia en elke keer verpest je sfeer hier Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:39 (UTC) Vriendelijk dat je 't opneemt voor me Pierlot, maar je moet wel onderscheid maken in de landen: hier ben ik helemaal geen koning hé :) 21 mei 2008 13:39 (UTC) :OK Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:40 (UTC) ::Sfeer verpesten. En jij doet dat niet met je vandalistische streken? :S. Laat maar zitten nu. 21 mei 2008 13:41 (UTC) :::Kijk eens wat jij will; staatsgrepen, aanvallen tegen dimitri en nu dit. Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:44 (UTC) ::::... - en Dimitri aanvallen tegen mij. En wat "nu dit"? Ik vraag alleen waarom je zegt dat ik vervelend ben, misschien kunnen we het oplossen. Maar als je er geen toekomst in ziet zitten kunnen we het beter laten zitten. Discussietje minder. 21 mei 2008 13:49 (UTC) ::::Ooit zullen we oplossen, door deze crisis te stoppen Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:52 (UTC) :::::Daar kan jij ook aan mee gaan helpen, door stoppen te kliederen op andermans pagina's, het uitlokken van ruzies om te zeggen dat zijn/haar werk helemaal niet goed is terwijl diegene (als enige momenteel) positief aan het werk is. 21 mei 2008 13:56 (UTC) :::Je mag best wel zeggen dat andermans werk slecht is Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 14:04 (UTC) :Haha, hierbij stop ik met reageren. 21 mei 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::Bucurestean heeft teveel slechte dingen gezegt Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 14:11 (UTC) ::: (...) 21 mei 2008 14:13 (UTC) (ik beloofde te stoppen met reageren) KinderWiki Zoals op Overleg gebruiker:Klaast te lezen was, wilde je zo graag een KinderWiki: http://www.kinderwiki.net/index.php/Hoofdpagina 20 mei 2008 19:29 (UTC) :::Daar ben ik al actief onder de naam Klokko Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 07:58 (UTC) Uw bestelling Hier zijn de door u bestelde vijf smakkelkoeken bij TahR78's lekkernijen. Bedankt voor het betalen. *geeft smakkelkoeken*. (Betalen doet u automatisch al als u uw naam bij onze lijst voor bestellingen zet.) Tot ziens! TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:03 (UTC) :Ik weet niet of je het nog wil, maar hier een gratis kleine kom SuperSalad *geeft*. TahR78 24 mei 2008 17:16 (UTC) Chefkok Pierlot, wil je misschien chef-kok worden? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:45 (UTC) :Nee Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) ::Misschien iets anders bij mijn winkel, want ik heb besloten dat ik toch zelf ga bezorgen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:48 (UTC) :::Ik blijf bezorger, want ik denk dat je meer dan een bezorger nodig hebt Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:50 (UTC) ::::Dat kan niet, omdat die baan al vervalt. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:55 (UTC) :::::Ik wil toch bezorger blijven Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:56 (UTC) ::::::Dan zal je toch ergens anders moeten gaan, omdat er geen bezorger meer nodig is. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:58 (UTC) :::::::Je kun toch meer dan een bezorger hebben. Waarom mak jij mij niet ot tweede bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::(van mijn overlegpagina gekopieerd:) Ik heb het net besloten, een tweede bezorger is niet nodig, en ik geef je ook de kans om een andere baan bij mij te kiezen: ik heb je nog niet ontslagen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:28 (UTC) :::::::::Zie verder mijn overlegpagina, vanaf daar ga ik nu reageren, het is dus handig om die pagina op je volglijst te zetten. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:45 (UTC) Na-apen Zou je me niet willen na-apen? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:58 (UTC) Waarschuwing Beste Pierlot Ik heb zojuist vernomen en ondekt dat u de laatste tijd niet erg geleifd bent onder de bevolking van Libertas. Dit komt omdat u commandeert bij dingen waar u geen bevoegdheid voor heeft, onterechte kritiek geven op andermans werk, mensen irriteerd door na te apen en andere gebruikers beledigd voor dingen die hier niet zijn gebeurd en hier dus ook geen enkele reden tot eventuele haat en verafschuwing zijn. Gelieve dan ook aan deze situatie te werken en eerder vernoemde feiten in de toekomst te vermijden. Indien ik nogmaals enige vorm van kritiek, beledigingen en dergelijke merk zal ik genoodzaakt zijn om u gedurende enkele dagen in gevangenschap te nemen. Ex-staatsleider, 23 mei 2008 15:08 (UTC) :Geachte Pierlot, :We hebben dit te lang getolereerd. Sinds november 2007 heb je grootschalig vandalisme gepleegd, heb je ongeveer 5 sokpoppen gecreëerd en val je mensen lastig. Als je nog één keer in herhaling gaat, riskeer je een blok van drie maanden. :Hopelijk hoeft het niet zo ver te komen. 23 mei 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::Please read the text in the highest part of this talk page Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) :::Commandeer je me?? 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) ::::No reactiosn on this talk page please. I will ony response in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:08 (UTC) :::::Ik had geen antwoord van je nodig, want dit was een waarschuwing. 23 mei 2008 17:09 (UTC) :::::::No things on this talk page Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:10 (UTC) ::::::::Kunnen jullie niet eens één keer níét bekvechten? Dalik moet ik weer hier neerzetten! --OWTB 23 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) Beste Wederom hebt u een waarschuwing aan uw laars gelapt. Als straf zal ik u daarom voor 3 dagen blokeren. Gelieve tijdens deze 3 dagen te bezinnen over uw toekomst hier in Libertas. Persoonlijk raad ik u aan u niet langer hier te vertonen omdat uw aanwezigheid altijd discusies en ruzies opwekt. Indien u na deze 3 dagen deze waarschuwing weer aan uw laars lapt en herhaalt wat ik u verboden heb, dan zal ik geneigd zijn u nog langer op te sluiten en deze zaak bespreken met uw ambassadeur, wat niet alleen hier maar ook in uw thuisland Lovia gevolgen kan hebben. Ex-staatsleider, 24 mei 2008 14:08 (UTC) Samenwerking Ik weet niet of je het wil, maar misschien kunnen mijn en jouw bedrijf samenwerken. Wat denk je ervan? TahR78 26 mei 2008 12:07 (UTC) :Pierlot? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 08:29 (UTC) ::Ik geef mijn bedrijf op ik wil chefkok worden bij vestiging vredeswijk Pierlot McCrooke 31 mei 2008 08:32 (UTC) :::Oke... heb je ergens eerder gewerkt of een diploma? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 08:33 (UTC) :::: Ik heb al een diploma Pierlot McCrooke 31 mei 2008 08:34 (UTC) :::::O, toch niet maar ik wil een opleiding bij jou koksschool Pierlot McCrooke 31 mei 2008 08:43 (UTC) ::::::Ik wou net ook zeggen: liever eerst een opleiding volgen bij mijn koksschool. Je moet dus Speciaal Koken doen, dat is voor in het restaurant koken. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 08:44 (UTC) :::::: Ok, ik ga speciaal koken doen Pierlot McCrooke 31 mei 2008 08:45 (UTC) Je opleiding Hoi , Je opleiding Speciaal Koken bij Koksschool La Nourriture begint vandaag. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 09:04 (UTC) :Ok Pierlot McCrooke 31 mei 2008 09:04 (UTC) Aandelen Ben je er al uit over hoe je je aandelen gaat verdelen bij Hierro Holding? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 17:14 (UTC) :Ik 10 procent, Jij 10 procent, Muntegu 10 procent en Greenday 10 procent Pierlot McCrooke 4 jun 2008 17:16 (UTC) ::Uhh, volgensmij moet jij dan de rest houden, want voor wie is anders de overige 60 procent? Dus als jij 70 procent neemt, krijgt Muntegu 10, ik 10 en Clints ook 10. Wat dacht je daarvan? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 17:18 (UTC) :::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 4 jun 2008 17:20 (UTC) ::::Vermeld jij het of moet ik het even doen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 17:22 (UTC) :::::Jij moet het doen Pierlot McCrooke 4 jun 2008 17:23 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Ik zal het even zetten. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 17:25 (UTC) :::::::Gedaan. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 17:27 (UTC) :::::::::Dat is goed Pierlot McCrooke 4 jun 2008 17:28 (UTC) Vandaag Hallo. Hoe gaat het vandaag met je. Met mij gaat het goed [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) :Het gaat goed Pierlot McCrooke 9 jun 2008 15:11 (UTC) ::Dat is mooi. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 15:12 (UTC) Beste Pierlot, u bent voor 1 dag geblokkeerd vanwege het verwijderen van informatie uit pagina's. Ik hoop dat u de volgende keer wél de wetten respecteert. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 14:26 (UTC) Diploma Hier krijg je je diploma: 250px|left|thumb|Je diploma Speciaal Koken van [[Kookschool La Nourriture - TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 1 jun 2008 14:29 (UTC)]] Geef hem maar een mooi plekje op je gebruikerspagina. Binnenkort word het diploma vernieuwd: hiervan zal je verder niks merken. Je opleiding is afgerond. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 :Ik wil bij jouw bedrijf werken als chefkok bij vestiging vredeswijk Pierlot McCrooke 13 jun 2008 13:49 (UTC) Postbode Ik heb vernomen da gij den officiële bode bent van FRH. Kunde gij dan zeggen dat hij echt eens moet leren om orgineel te zijn, ipv altijd te stelen. Aja, en zegt tegen Robin dat hij ni belachelijk moet doen. Gestolen is gestolen. -- 13 jun 2008 14:25 (UTC) :Je moet niet naar het Libertaanse, maar naar het Adlibitaanse weersysteem kijken. Jullie FRH (haha) heeft het exact tot in de kleinste detail overgenomen, alleen een andere kaart gebruikt. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 13 jun 2008 14:27 (UTC) ::Lovia moet toch ook een weerbericht hebben Pierlot McCrooke 13 jun 2008 14:29 (UTC) :::God, je begrijpt ook niks. Te incapabel... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 13 jun 2008 14:29 (UTC) ::::Hij is er nog niet oud genoeg voor. -- 13 jun 2008 14:30 (UTC) ---- Verboden te lezen onder de 8 jaar ---- -- 13 jun 2008 14:31 (UTC) :Kunnen jullie dit niet op een andere manier regelen?? Nu overdrijf de toch langs weers kanten ze! Greenday2 13 jun 2008 14:37 (UTC) ::Je moest eens weten wat hij allemaal over ons zegt in Lovia. -- 13 jun 2008 14:39 (UTC) :::Pierlot, het is MenM met 2 hoofdletters! -- 13 jun 2008 14:42 (UTC) ::::Weeral aan het bekvechten zie ik ??? ¿Lars Washington? 13 jun 2008 15:05 (UTC) Boycotten Waarom moet je de publieke omroep boycotten? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 10:06 (UTC) :Ik ben er geen voorstander meer van sinds dat ik ben gehypnotiseerd door Dimitri Pierlot McCrooke 14 jun 2008 10:07 (UTC) ::Meeloper. Trouwens, boycotten is vandalisme en dat is dan 3 maanden blok voor u é -- 14 jun 2008 10:08 (UTC) :::Gehypnotiseerd :D:D:D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 10:10 (UTC) ::::Toch gaan Libertas 1, 2, 3 en 4 door :P TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 14 jun 2008 10:11 (UTC) :::::Idd -- 14 jun 2008 10:16 (UTC) Publieke omroep Wat Koning Dimitri heeft gezegt over de publieke omroep: There is no problem. But the idea of a public television station, is old and done. It is bad and unfair concurrence for commercial channels, and it almost offers no big benefits to the inhabitants. In a time in which everything is liberalizing, a public television and radio is done, over. The state can support existing and positive channels, but why create government companies for that? Pierlot McCrooke 14 jun 2008 11:53 (UTC) : En dan? Konign Dimitri heeft hier niets te zeggen. En zijn andere persoonlijkheid Dimitri Neyt ook niet meer. -- 14 jun 2008 11:56 (UTC) :: Als ik me niet vergis, is hij vicepresident, tot de inhuldiging. 14 jun 2008 11:57 (UTC) :::Ja Pierlot McCrooke 14 jun 2008 11:58 (UTC) :::: Nog 10 uurtjes dat hij het kan tegenhouden. Wat een ramp. -- 14 jun 2008 11:59 (UTC) :::::Ja. Ik ga de publieke omroep niet boycotten Pierlot McCrooke 14 jun 2008 12:00 (UTC) :::::: O ti ben ece zoneen! 14 jun 2008 12:00 (UTC) ::::::: Na bwc Meen je dat of zeg je dat enkel en alleen omdat je niet geblokt wil worden zoals je in Lovia zei. -- 14 jun 2008 12:02 (UTC) :::::::::Ik meen het. Pierlot McCrooke 14 jun 2008 12:03 (UTC) Adrianusz Lijkt wel Pools of Hongaars :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:40 (UTC) :Ja Pierlot Adrianusz 14 jun 2008 12:41 (UTC) :: Of heb je het zelf verzonnen? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:48 (UTC) :::Gebaseerd op een hongaarse achternaam Pierlot Adrianusz 14 jun 2008 12:51 (UTC) ::::OK, mooi :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:53 (UTC) Beste Pierlot Vanwege dreigementen http://spoorwegen.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Ooswesthoesbes en pogingen tot conflicten wordt u - alweer - voor drie dagen geblokt. Wanneer stop je met deze dingen? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 15:22 (UTC) :Weer dreigt u met de dood http://spoorwegen.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Bucurestean. Uw gevangenschap wordt verdubbeld. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::Aangezien 6 dagen niet mogelijk was krijgt u een week. Ik hoop dat u in het gevolg zich koest kan houden. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 15:33 (UTC) :::Aangezien dit belachelijk wordt, geef ik je nog een extra weekje bedenk tijd. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 15:46 (UTC) Oké, effe luisteren nu, allemaal: :Pierlot, het Marmeren Huis wordt NIET hersteld, er is reeds een architectenbureau bezig met het uitteken van de plannen. Ik heb juist in mijn privéwoning alle contracten getekend waardoor ik jullie discussie hier niet kon volgen. Het is jammer dat je zo laf moet reageren en niet luistert naar wat de anderen zeggen. Weldra zal er een nieuwe regeringszetel komen daar zal ik persoonlijk op toezien. Maar toch bedankt voor de aangeboden hulp. Hopelijk kan je ons volgende keer wel helpen. : OWTB en Al, deze wiki heeft geen enkele, en ik herhaal, geen enkele band met de spoorwegenwiki. Daardoor heeft de blokeeroorlog die jullie daar hebben zitten voeren geen enkel gevolg hier, waardoor ik Pierlots straf terug moet verminderen naar 1 week. Hou de links bij als bewijs voor een toekomstig proces, maar nu mag dat HIER geen enkel gevolg hebben, begrepen? -- 15 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) Pierlot Pierlot, hou gewoon op. Stop jezelf moe te maken. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 18:04 (UTC) :Hey Pierlot. Even alles op een rijtje zetten: ik begrijp het als je ergens tegen bent dat je dat laat weten. Maar dan moet je wel met enkele dingen rekening houden: 1) heeft het nut dat je het zet? Gaat de situatie erdoor verbeteren? 2) Hoe zeg je het? Hou het vriendelijk en beleefd. 3) Is wat ik zeg wel echt nodig? :Ik begrijp het als je ergens principieel tegen bent, maar dan moet je grondig evalueren of je wel gepast spreekt tegen de mensen en wel de gepaste dingen zegt. Dreigen is een van die dingen die niet kunnen. Verwijten ook niet, onozelheden zeggen hebben we liever ook niet. Je moet begrijpen dat men niets tegen jouw aanwezigheid op zich heeft, maar dat als je het hen te lastig maakt, het vooral voor jezelf lastig maakt. Dus: gedraag je deftig, zeg niets als het niet echt nodig is, en probeer geen onzigheden te zeggen als "je mag dat niet in je krant vermelden". Oké? We bedoelen het goed, en ik hoop dat je ons standpunt begrijpt. 20 jun 2008 18:57 (UTC) ::Punt 1 en 3 zijn 'tzelvende :S --OWTB 20 jun 2008 18:58 (UTC) :::Ik weet het maar drie is altijd mooier :D 20 jun 2008 19:03 (UTC) ::::Srry dat ik deze nog een keer moet gebruiken: :S --OWTB 20 jun 2008 19:06 (UTC) :D :::::Ik was gwn van plan drie puntjes aan te halen, maar ik vond geen goed derde. Vandaar deze tautologie Foutje, maar de meesten merken dat niet. Jij dus wel :D 20 jun 2008 19:09 (UTC) ::::::Komt omdat Nederlands zoiets mijn vijfde taal is, de eerste vier plaatsjes zijn voor Limburgse dialecten gereserveerd :D --OWTB 20 jun 2008 19:12 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:20 (UTC) :Waarom denk je dat je je zin krijgt door te zeggen dat je weggaat? :p 24 jun 2008 15:31 (UTC) Forum Alexandru, neem please je opmerkingen over mij op het stemlokaal terug! Pierlot McCrooke :Pierlot, ik ben niet zo laag om me er hier mee te mee bemoeien, maar als ik jou was zou ik ff nadenken en mezelf vragen: Waar ziet Alexandru mijn bericht? Zet het op zijn overlegpagina. Tahrim Veltman 24 jun 2008 17:02 (UTC) ::Jammer dat je mijn naam niet eens weet te spellen. En als je het netjes had gevraagd had ik het misschien nog gedaan. Maar met bevelen kom je nergens, Pierlot. 24 jun 2008 17:09 (UTC) Kan je niet menen he Je bent zelf ook 9! 28 jun 2008 18:31 (UTC) :Pierlot is 11, ik ben 9 :P Tahrim Veltman 28 jun 2008 18:32 (UTC) ::10*. Maar dan hoeft ie nog niet zo'n opmerking te gaan maken. Pierlot heeft op Wikistad veel meer vandalisme gepleegd dan SuperAndro op wikination. 28 jun 2008 18:37 (UTC) :::Ik wil hier geen kant kiezen, dat zou ongepast zijn, maar ik wil toch even bemerken dat het in SA's geval gaat om opzettelijk en grootschalig vandalism. Voorts geen commentaar mijner zijde. 28 jun 2008 18:52 (UTC) ::::Ik d8 dat vandalisme zowat altijd opzettelijk was :D 28 jun 2008 18:57 (UTC) :::::Niet altijd. Gewoon op domme wijze bewerken en daardoor schade aanrichten is ook vandalisme, maar niet zozeer opzettelijk - om nu een dom voorbeeld te geven hé. Soit, mijn zaak niet hoor. Wat SA betreft, de Wikia administrators gaven hem levenslang, maar ik denk wel dat wij (ik moet 't nog met GM bespreken) hem wel vroeger zullen vrijlaten. Waarschijnlijk in juli al, of misschien augustus. 28 jun 2008 18:59 (UTC) ::::::O, kan mij niet schelen, want het kan hem ook niet schelen. Het enige wat mij irriteerde was Pierlot's comment... 28 jun 2008 19:00 (UTC) ::::::: *Pierlots commentaar :::::::Ik zat er ook wat verveeld mee, maar als hij dat nou wou zeggen.. tja. Ik sta niet borg voor zulke uitspraken hé. En in zulke gevallen is het vaak het best die een stille dood te laten sterven. 28 jun 2008 19:02 (UTC) Vraagje Wat bedoel je met die recente aanpassing op je Userpage ? Lars 29 jun 2008 06:00 (UTC) GP Moet ik je helpen om niet meer terug te komen? 29 jun 2008 14:11 (UTC) :Blokkeer me maar voor onbeperkt Pierlot Adrianusz 29 jun 2008 14:12 (UTC) Hallo Ben je terug ? Lars Washington 13 okt 2008 06:33 (UTC) Waarschuwing Beste Pierlot Adrianusz, Ik als uw president heb u een officiele waarschuwing op een strafblad moeten geven in verband met vandaliseren van pagina's. Ik zie dat u tegen toerisme bent. Nou, dat is jammer dan, toerisme hoort erbij. Bij uw eerstvolgende vandalismebewerking zal ik u blokkeren voor 3 dagen. Aangezien u bekend bent bij de politie, zal u als u dan weer begint een onbepaalde blokkade krijgen. Dit is geen grap, want ik heb ook écht de bevoegdheid ertoe. Ik zal dan ook met uw thuisland contact opnemen. Dit kan gevolgen hebben in de Wikilanden en planeten en steden en blablabla: ook Cettatie, Libertanie, Ziltland, Maores en Adlibita worden ook gewaarschuwd naast Lovia. Vriendelijke groet, 15px Tahrim Veltman 23 nov 2008 09:36 (UTC) :Je verzoeken helpen niks: enige middel om geen blokkade te krijgen is ook om NIET te vandaliseren (-.-). Daarom zijn de 3 dagen nu ingegaan. 15px Tahrim Veltman 23 nov 2008 10:00 (UTC) ::Er zijn geen strafbladen, meneer de president... --OuWTB 24 nov 2008 17:29 (UTC) Pierlot Kap ns. 15px Tahrim Veltman 30 nov 2008 12:14 (UTC) :Die "NS" zit wel op n verkeerde plek... Soit, mi no gwe dyaso! (totdat het is opgelost dan è) --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 12:41 (UTC) ::Je weet best wat ik bedoel -.- 15px Tahrim Veltman 30 nov 2008 13:13 (UTC) :::Ja, maar dat 'ns' slaat op de 'NS' ook, toch ik ben goed daar è? :D --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 13:45 (UTC) Wil je a.u.b. geen staffleden meer aanvallen? Ik heb die bewerking nu moeten verbergen. Ik kan het lang met mensen volhouden, maar ergens ligt ook bij mij een grens! Dus, rustig aandoen en niet persoonlijk aanvallen, ok? :) --OuWTB 30 nov 2008 13:58 (UTC) :Inderdaad, en ik wil als uw president ook niks meer horen over klote-Sannse. Wat heeft Libertas daaraan? Spoorwegen Wiki is niet verwant met Libertas, al helemaal niet met deze ruzies. Hier wordt aan computers en transport enzo gewerkt, op de spoorwegen wiki aan oorlogen :S 15px Tahrim Veltman 30 nov 2008 17:13 (UTC)